


right now i'm loving every minute

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Apologies for the former angst, Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Song: Edge of Great (Julie and the Phantoms), Song: Wake Up (Julie and the Phantoms), Willie in a skirt, song: stand tall (julie and the phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: There's a concert at the El Rey Theatre tonight, and damn if Willie isn't going to go all out to awe his boyfriend when he goes backstage. He just hasn't planned on being awed himself.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Background Julie Moline/Luke Patterson, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	right now i'm loving every minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineappleTheatreKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleTheatreKid/gifts), [sadness_out_of_context](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadness_out_of_context/gifts).



The El Rey Theatre is packed with people, all here to see Julie and the Phantoms perform. It’s lucky that Willie’s a ghost, he wouldn’t be able to see anything that goes on onstage otherwise. 

Other than Flynn, - and the band, obviously - Willie’s the only person to know the full set list. They’re playing five songs tonight, three of them well-known by the audience, and two new ones that even Willie hasn’t heard yet.

He’d put a lot of thought into tonight’s outfit, even though only the guys and Julie would see him. He’s wearing a yellow crop top, and a long peasant skirt, dark blue, just sweeping his feet. His rings are still on his fingers, and he still has his key necklace slung around his neck, joined by his white beaded choker.

He’s proud of it.

The band starts with “Wake Up” to warm up, a song that only Julie performs, alone on stage to the eyes of the crowd of Lifers watching her. Willie, though, sees Luke standing on the side of the stage, staring at Julie with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. 

When the song ends, Willie cheers as loud as the rest of the crowd, not only for the beautiful song, but also for Luke and Julie, for being the epitome of star-crossed lovers, one dead and one living, and yet still managing to make it work.

Julie glances at Luke, a smile on her face, and she shakes her head.  _ This crowd is a lost cause _ , she seems to say, and Luke nods back. They’re going to transition into the next song a bit early.

This next one is wildly popular with the band’s audience, but Willie hasn’t seen them perform it yet, nor has he heard it. It’s “Stand Tall”, only ever performed once, the night of the Orpheum, last month. 

It opens with Julie, at the piano, much like many of their songs, playing quietly. She has overalls, dahlias painted on the legs, thrown over a white t-shirt. The audience is silent, holding their breath to hear it. She hits this beautiful high note about thirty seconds in, and there are cheers from the crowd, quickly dying down so as not to deafen Julie.

Alex appears first, clad in black pants and a pink turtleneck tank top, a black zippy hoodie thrown over it. It’s so casual, but Alex just wears it so well. He taps out a slow drumbeat, following up behind Julie. A few seconds later, Reggie appears, striking a low strum on his bass, in his usual leather jacket and black jeans, the flannel he usually wears around his waist buttoned up to his neck.

Luke is last, picking up the verse right where Julie leaves off. He’s wearing his signature sleeveless shirt and black dress pants, topped off with a beanie.

As expected, the crowd goes wild when the guys appear, seemingly out of nowhere, and Willie smiles to himself. He’s really proud of them.

The performance is amazing, unsurprising to Willie, who knows firsthand how good they are. He’s never seen them perform “Stand Tall” before, though, so his breath catches when they transition into the solos and his boyfriend stands up behind his drums, singing into the microphone and staring straight at Willie, whose eyes are wide and hands are covering his mouth.

Alex, on the other hand, is smirking. He only sings for about ten seconds, but Willie can’t focus on the rest of the song after he finishes. He’s going to fucking  _ attack  _ Alex at the end of this show.

They do two more songs before the finale; one of them is “Edge of Great”, and the audience screams the lyrics to it. Willie doesn’t recognise the other, but he’s amongst the people screaming when it’s done. Before the finale, Julie takes the mic to do a small speech.

“Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for tonight, we’ve had so much fun. Unfortunately, we’ve only got one more song,” - she pauses for the “awww” from the crowd - “and this one means a lot to all of us. It’s called “This Side of Hollywood”, and it’s a song to someone who hurt all of us. We hope you like it.” she winks at Willie when she leaves the mic, and for the second time that night, Willie is left shocked.

The song is soft, and it starts on Luke’s acoustic guitar, Alex tapping out a quiet beat on the snare. Reggie’s humming along to the guitar, readying his bass, and Julie’s poised at the piano, preparing to enter the song.

It’s the exact opposite of what Willie hears at the Club, it’s the whole band singing the whole song instead of just Caleb, and it’s soft and warm and it’s kind to the whole audience. The chorus echoes in Willie’s mind when they strike the final note and the audience goes wild. Julie and the guys take a bow, and the guys poof out, effectively finishing the show.

Willie poofs backstage, where the guys are slapping hands and grinning like fools.

Luke takes a swig of a bottle of water. “Holy crap, boys, that was  _ amazing _ . We killed it!” 

Alex laughs, facing away from Willie. “You and Julie need to tone down the chemistry on stage, I could barely see the crowd over your sexual tension.”

Reggie nudges Alex. “You were just looking for Willie, admit it.”

Alex ducks his head, and Willie takes that moment to run up behind him and throw his arms around the taller boy.

“You were fucking  _ amazing _ , ‘Lex! That  _ solo _ , I swear to god, I  _ died _ .” Alex laughs, turning around in Willie’s arms, tilting his forehead down to meet Willie’s. Willie can feel Alex shaking a little bit, residual adrenaline and nervousness from the show.

“So, you liked it?” asks Alex.

“ _ Liked _ it? Babe, I fucking  _ loved  _ it! You slayed!” shouts Willie. Alex pulls away from Willie, smiling. “Thanks, I-”

He stops when he notices the choker around Willie’s neck, and then his eyes rake over Willie’s entire outfit. 

It’s the first time Willie’s worn a skirt in front of Alex, and he gets the best reaction he could have dreamed of. It’s Alex’s turn to be awed, his eyes widening and his mouth opening a little. “Holy shit, Willie.” he breathes out. 

Willie smirks, shifting his hips a little bit. “I look amazing, right?” Alex nods, pulling Willie in for a kiss. It’s short and hot, and when they separate, Alex mutters, “fuck, yes.”

Alex barely ever curses, only when he’s  _ really  _ frustrated, or, in this case, when he’s worked up. 

Willie considers his work done, and chuckles to himself. He kisses Alex again, and he can feel Alex’s hands cup his jaw and run into his hair. Willie sighs into the kiss, and Alex smiles against his lips.

“YO. NO PDA IN THE GREEN ROOM. DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN?” yells Flynn, who is holding Julie’s hand to see the guys. Alex and Willie jump apart, glaring at Flynn. Reggie and Luke are dissolving into laughter in the corner, and Alex turns to them.

“Oh, please, don’t act like you and Julie are any different after a performance.” Luke sputters, and Willie cackles.

There’s an air in the room that Willie hasn’t felt since… god, he can’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

He can’t tell if that’s bad or not, but he quickly forgets about it as he’s swept out the door to head back to Julie’s for pizza and soda. He’s loved in this family, in more ways than one, and that’s enough to make him stay with them as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, here is the angst-less willex fic to make you smile. i hope you liked it, tell your friends :)  
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, they make my lil heart singgggg
> 
> oh also i suddenly came up with this great need to see willie in a skirt so i put it in here someone draw it please and if it's already been drawn PLEASE link it in the comments, i'd love to see it!
> 
> fair winds, my lovely readers  
> -rainy<3
> 
> ps: a discord server! i've got one! and you can join!  
> here's the link: [Discord!](https://discord.gg/b3jUCHnD)


End file.
